


Still Good

by Bluebird_Rose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Hand Feeding, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Blood, Praise Kink, Self-Esteem Issues, Service top thor, Sexual Slavery, Slave Thor (Marvel), brief mention of past dubcon, but he also bottoms, fruits of indeterminate type, not between loki and thor, thor is the goodest boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebird_Rose/pseuds/Bluebird_Rose
Summary: After the death of his last mistress, Thor is sold to the discount pens at the slave market. Loki is looking for a slave with a specific set of skills, but he's on a budget. They meet.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 200
Collections: Best Thorkis





	Still Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maharlika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maharlika/gifts).



> Written for a good friend who has brought so much joy to my life. ☆
> 
> Thank you to [willlowthewitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowthewitch) for serving as my spaghetti wall for this fic, and keeping me motivated to finish, as well as all the other eggs in the gc.☆

Thor’s head hung low as he panted in the heavy air, kneeling politely with his hands on his knees. Sweat rolled down his back and sides and his long tangled hair clung to his neck. The screaming of insects and cries from the crowd rang in his ears as he baked in the summer sun. He wore only a brief loincloth to protect the modest sensibilities of the ladies in the crowd, and his skin had begun to burn hours ago despite his deep tan. 

“Last chance on this one, folks! He may not look like much, but he’s strong - well broken to all kinds of service! He still has several good years in him, and he’s ready and eager to please! Discounted price, perfect for the shopper on a budget!”

Thor stared into the dust, posture perfect and mind blank. He had been sold many times during his life, but never at public auction. And worse yet - discounted goods. Everyone knew that the only benefit of purchasing discount goods from this particular corner of the market was the disposability of the product.

He had been sold as a boy into one of the many gladiator stables of Sakaar, training hard and rising in the ranks until he was a minor champion. He had never become an official champion, had never met the grandmaster or any of the true elites, but for a time he had a comfortable stable and plenty of food and the respect and admiration of his fellow fighters. He had served in his master’s bed and his master’s pit, as happy as he could have ever expected to be - until he made a foolish mistake and lost his eye in what should have been an easy bout with a minor gladiator, still working his way up the ranks.

His master had had Thor dragged before him, examined the eye, and declared it unsalvageable. He took his own dagger and cut Thor’s thin leather collar off him in front of all the other slaves. He wrapped a rough bandage around Thor’s face with his own hands, kissed his forehead, and instructed the slavemaster to bring him to the markets.

He had next served as a bedwarmer for a rich merchant for a few years, a man who seemed to delight in using his still-powerful body in every way imaginable, indulging in the fantasy of bending a strong vicious warrior to his will. He would bring him to parties and share him, delighting in ordering him to serve the partygoers and even stud other slaves. Thor hated the games they played, but after a few years his youthful looks began to fade and he was brought back to the market, traded in for a younger model. 

He was picked up by a rich older widow who needed a houseslave for her estate. She had downsized since the death of her husband, maintaining only a small estate with a staff of three - a cook, a ladies companion, and Thor. As the only male slave, he had learned many skills there that would be improper to demand of a female slave - how to garden, how to raise and prepare meat, how to clean and fetch and carry and escort. But a couple of weeks ago his mistress had passed in her sleep and her estate was being liquidated by her surviving children. His mistress’ son had taken one look at Thor - old, scarred, grizzled, soft - and decided he would not match the aesthetic of his own home at all. Off to the slave market they went.

The widow’s son had handed him over for a pittance to the first broker who would take him, a dealer in lower quality slaves - old, injured, ill, or just at the end of their term of service. The broker had already sold off the rest of the slaves that had been in Thor’s pen - a heavily modified pair of bedslave twins and a wetnurse with a severely scarred face who stank of spoiled milk - and now only Thor remained.

He had been kneeling here in the dirt all day with nary an interested glance from a shopper. Now the sun was beginning to go down and Thor knew his window was closing. Only a few shoppers remained in this corner of the market, hoping to snatch up a last minute deal before the slaves were either penned up for the night or culled if they had passed their sell-by date.

Thor noticed a slight man making his way toward his area, moving from slave pen to slave pen, glancing at the offerings in each briefly before moving on. He stood out from the rest of the shoppers - most of them wore as little as modestly allowed in the summer heat, but this man was covered from head to toe in a light silken gown and headscarf, leaving only his hands exposed. As he turned and came closer Thor saw the man also wore a veil that covered his face from hairline to the bottom of his jaw, but strands of dark hair peeked out from the edge of his headscarf and a patch of throat as pale as milk peeked out from under the bottom of the veil.

He quickly passed the slaver one pen over selling “the finest lightly used whores in this sector, sir, guaranteed a minimum of grade C! One free modification included!” with a quick shake of his head, before slowing to a stop in front of Thor’s broker.

“How about it sir? A strong one, this, well broken to service in both the household and the bedroom! Priced to move!”

The man seemed to give him a slow once over, taking in his missing eye, unkempt hair, and thick build. Thor tried to kneel up as perfectly as possible, keeping his gaze at chest height as he had been taught, showing he was well trained enough to know not to look his betters in the eye.

“Tell me about this one,” the man said, in a soft but authoritative voice.

“Well sir, according to his records he’s had just three previous owners, a former gladiator until his injury, then a bedslave until his looks started to go, then a houseslave. Strong, obedient, polite, well trained.”

“Is he intact?”

“Well he’s missing the eye as you can see, but everything else is present and accounted for. If you’re looking for stud service,” he lifted Thor’s loincloth with the end of his whip, exposing him to the shopper, “I think you’ll agree he’s got quite the hammer, though of course he can be nailed just as well!”

“I see,” the man said impassively, with a slight hint of disapproval in his voice at the broker’s crude language.

“Of course he can also be used for standard household services - he may look a little soft, but he’s strong enough under all that. A few weeks of hard work will soon have him in shape, if you wish.”

Thor blushed a bit. It was true that the sharp angles he had carefully maintained during his bedslave days had gently melted away during his time in his mistresses’ household, and he no longer fit the young, sleek, beautiful image of a bought whore. He was grizzled and scarred, dirty and sweaty and stinking from sitting under the hot sun, a bit of grey in his beard and hair. But he was still strong and well-trained, and he could still serve.

The man gave a final look around the area, then gave a sigh at the seeming lack of other, better choices. “What are you asking for him?” he asked at last.

“A pittance sir, only 5000 credits!”

“For this used up slave? No. I’ll offer 1000, and you’re lucky to get that.”

“He’s a steal at twice the price, sir, believe me!”

“Then sell him to another for twice the price.”

“Still, I have to make a living! 3500, and that’s the lowest I can go and still sleep soundly at night.”

“The quality of your sleep is none of my concern. I’ll offer 1500 at best, only if you throw in a collar and lead as well.”

The broker seemed to chew on the offer for a bit, weighing the costs of keeping Thor fed and watered for at least one more night against the chance he would receive another offer anytime soon.

“You drive a hard bargain, but I’ll take it. Transfer the credits and I’ll hand him over to you.”

The man pulled a credit pass out of one sleeve and quickly held it against the broker’s to transfer the funds. The broker carefully examined the readout of his pass to make sure the funds had transferred properly, then pulled a cheap leather collar and short lead out of his supplies and handed them over.

“Enjoy your new purchase, sir,” he said. “And remember - no refunds, no returns, no questions asked.”

His new master gestured to Thor and he rose to his feet, stumbling a little as feeling came back into his numb legs. He walked to the edge of the slave pen, coming to a stop in front of him. The man leaned up and fastened the collar around Thor’s neck, clipping a lead to the ring. Thor could have snapped the collar or the lead in an instant, but he would never - he may have been old and worn, but he still had his pride. Unless his new owner turned out to be a tyrant, he would serve faithfully.

His master guided him out of the pen and he followed automatically, half a pace behind him and to the left. His master gave a gentle tug at the lead to check it was secure, then set his shoulders and strode off into the market proper, hem of his silken robe fluttering. Thor followed behind as quickly as possible, not glancing around or becoming distracted. 

The man led him through the market past the nicer homes that ringed the market area, toward the direction of the slums. Sakaar was a garbage planet so technically the whole place was a slum, but even here a hierarchy separated the haves and have-nots. They traveled down the twisting alleyways as they grew narrower and narrower and his new master never glanced back at him, seemingly sure that Thor would follow. Finally they reached a small apartment-style building covered in graffiti in several different languages, most of them misspelled.

His master took him through the door and up the narrow stairs to a flat on the third floor. He gave a quick glance around but didn’t pull out a key - he just touched the door and Thor heard the click of the lock as it unlatched. Perhaps a biometric lock?

The door opened to reveal a small apartment, one room with a kitchen area and a couple of doors probably leading to a bathroom off the side. The room would have been practically bare if it weren’t for the mess and garbage cluttering every surface. There was almost no furniture save a single chair in front of a plain wooden table and a shabby bed pressed into the far corner of the room. A makeshift canopy crafted from thick sheets fastened to the walls and a central point in the ceiling shielded most of the bed from view. A small window on the far side leaked weak light into the room, filtered through dingy curtains. Clothing lay scattered across the floor, the sink overflowed with dirty dishes, and everywhere Thor looked was crammed with bottles, papers, jars, dust, empty mugs, books, and a light layer of grime.

His master shut the door behind them, locking it tightly with another touch. Then he turned and reached up, unclipping the end of the lead from Thor’s collar. It took a while to unhook the lead, and Thor had time to sneak a quick glance at his new master’s face - still covered with the veil, he could only make out the suggestion of a nose and dark eyebrows before he respectfully flicked his eye back down. His master finally succeeded in unclipping the lead from Thor’s collar, carelessly dropping it on the floor. 

He moved across the room and sat in the chair, crossing his legs smoothly. He clenched and unclenched his fists in his lap for a moment, then smoothed his palms down his thighs and lay them delicately over his crossed knees. Thor adjusted himself to stand in rest position, feet shoulder-width apart, arms clasped behind his back, eye respectfully downcast.

“Well, I am your new master. I am called Loki, but you can call me sir if you have the need to address me. What do they call you?”

Thor cleared his throat, quite thirsty from his time under the hot sun, then rasped out, “This slave is called Thor, sir.”

“Hmm. A good enough name, I don’t think it needs changing.” One finger tapped out a pensive pattern on the back of his other hand. “Tell me of your past service. You have been trained for sexual use?”

Thor swallowed heavily before carefully reporting, “My second owner made use of me as a bedslave, sir. I did not receive formal training, but I am able to endure most kinds of use, and to perform as directed. My last mistress did not require these services, but she permitted the other slaves use of my mouth if requested.”

“You are able to maintain an erection? How long are you able to perform?”

“Sir, I am not sure. My former masters did not often use me in such a way, but the few times I was used for stud services I was able to perform as expected.”

“I see.” Loki gave a heavy sigh. “Well, we will hope for the best. As you may have surmised, I have purchased you as a bedslave. I have a… particular ailment that affects my libido. Twice a year I am afflicted with a fever that causes me to enter a sexual frenzy for an undetermined amount of time. During this period I require constant sex or I experience severe pain and delirium. That is why I have purchased you. You will service me during this time, to the best of your ability. 

“While you service me you will also be blindfolded. I am terribly ugly and in the past my partners have been unable to perform properly after the shock of seeing my monstrous face, which is a risk I am not willing to take. When servicing me you will not remove your blindfold. You will not touch my face or neck. You will not kiss me. If you break these rules I will kill you. I may look slight but I am more than capable of it. Is this understood?”

Thor paused for a moment, taking in the information, then responded, “Yes sir.” 

“Good,” said Loki. “My ailment has made me quite fatigued, so I will take to bed. Get yourself cleaned up. That door leads to the bathroom. When you finish, that chest over there contains clothes and bedding. Make yourself a pallet in the corner. I do not know when I will enter my frenzy, but when I have need of you I will call.”

“Yes sir.” Thor moved towards the bathroom as his master began to dress down for bed. Thor glimpsed only the stretch of one long pale thigh emerging from his thin cloak before he quickly closed the door.

So. He was to be a bedslave. It was surprising that he would be chosen for bed service at his age with his unpolished appearance, but it was better than kneeling for another day in the heat of the slave market or being culled. He would, as always, do his duty and serve to the best of his ability.

The bathroom was as filthy as the rest of the apartment, with bottles and trash and grime covering the counter, mildew staining the shower, damp towels on the floor, and the less said about the toilet the better. Thor picked up the cleanest-looking floor towel and gave it a quick sniff - luckily it smelled only slightly of damp and soap. The shower flow was weak, more spitting at him than showering him, but it was a relief to scrub away the filth of the market. He tilted his head back and drank his fill from the lukewarm stream, a relief on his sunburned skin.

He carefully sniffed a few jars in the corner of the shower before finding one his nose recognized as soap, and used it to lather up his hair, face, and body. He worked his fingers carefully through his beard and snarled hair, hoping that his master also had a comb somewhere he could use to get out the worst of the tangles.

He remembered the lessons he learned from his bedslave experiences well, so he also spread his legs and made sure every inch of himself was scrubbed. He worked a finger inside to ensure everything was as clean as possible - it had been several years since he had been used in that way, but until his new master made his preferences known it would be best to be prepared for all eventualities.

He turned off the shower and used the dingy towel to dry off. Luckily he found a comb with a few long black strands of hair wrapped in its tines on the dirty counter, so he was able to work the snarls and tangles out of his hair. He also gave his beard a quick trim, using a little oil to make sure it was soft and pleasing to touch.

When he emerged from the bathroom he found that Loki had already fallen asleep on the bed, dressed in a light robe knotted tightly at the waist but still with his face veil on. His long dark hair spilled across the sheets, and his skin was pale and clammy. The way he was totally still unnerved Thor - it reminded him of the way his mistress had lain in bed near the end, drained of energy, rasping away the rest of her days - but Loki had said he was exhausted by his ailment.

He crossed the room to the chest Loki had pointed out earlier and dressed in a thin tunic that at least covered him, but didn't leave much to the imagination. He started to prepare a pallet for sleeping, but the filth of the apartment ground against his raw nerves. He was quite tired as well, but he was still coasting on the nervous energy of being sold and knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep for hours yet. He decided he might as well make himself useful to his master and prove that he had made the right decision in purchasing Thor. 1500 credits was a pittance compared to Thor's first sale price, but it was quite an amount for someone living in what he had seen of Loki's situation. 1500 credits might pay a month or two of rent on a flat this size.

Thor knew from experience that it was risky to begin working on a task without a direct order from his master, but his pride in his service would not allow him to permit his new master to sleep in such squalor. And if his master objected to Thor cleaning the apartment, then at least he would learn how Loki intended to handle disobedience. A quick second glance at the bed showed him to still be sleeping deeply, so he ducked back into the bathroom and began his work.

Six hours later the apartment was clean and sparkling. It had been difficult for Thor to clean in the dim light that filtered through the room's only window, but he did not dare turn on the overhead light and risk waking his master. He gave a final look around the flat to check for anything he might have missed.

All the laundry had been collected and placed in a corner of the main room, the flat surfaces had been cleaned of jars and bottles and detritus, all the garbage had been sorted and placed by the door for disposal, the cheap laminate flooring had been swept and scrubbed on hands and knees with the most ragged of the washcloths, the shower had been de-mildewed, the dishes sat gleaming next to the kitchen sink as they air-dried, the books had been stacked neatly on the table, and a nice scent of soap and light had replaced the former mustiness. He wished he had been able to do laundry, but he had not found a washing machine in the apartment and was hesitant to hand wash the laundry without having a dedicated place to hang it to dry.

He gave a quiet satisfied huff, wriggling into his pallet he had set up in the corner. The floor was hard and the pallet was thin, but he had slept in many worse places in his long life. His satisfied exhaustion soon sent him to sleep.

He awoke early the next morning, used to rising with the sun. For a moment he lay there disoriented, unsure of where he was, but the scent of soap soon brought it all back to him. He did not know if his new master was a strict traditionalist, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Thor arose silently from his pallet, carefully folded and arranged the bedding, then lightly padded into the restroom to take care of his morning needs. He made sure he looked pleasing enough, running the comb from last night through his now clean and fluffy hair. Luckily his sunburn hadn’t been as bad as he thought, and it had already faded to a deep tan tinged with pink. He gave himself one final check, then went out to kneel by his master's bedside.

He only had to wait a few minutes before Loki began to stir and awaken. He stretched, then seemed to pick up on Thor's breathing beside him and froze. His master's veiled face turned to find Thor kneeling there, then he relaxed. Thor kept his eye downcast, but he sensed his master examining the changes Thor had made to the apartment.

"Looks like this investment is paying off already," he muttered at last.

Thor gave no reaction, but he was pleased that his master was not angry about his impertinence in cleaning the apartment. 

"Have you eaten yet this morning, Thor?"

"No sir."

"Well, fix yourself something. You will need your energy. You don't need to fix anything for me - I don't have much of an appetite right now."

"Yes sir."

"And Thor - I feel my frenzy will be upon me today. Be prepared. I will call when I have need of you."

"Yes sir."

"Good job on the apartment."

"Thank you, sir."

With that, Loki rose from the bed and headed to the bathroom, giving Thor a little pat on the head as he passed by. Thor's chest filled with warmth - he had pleased his new master and made a good first impression, and his master had even deigned to give him a kind touch! His chest filled with a soft warm glow.

When the bathroom door closed Thor rose to his feet and went into the kitchen to fix a meal. He had noticed last night that his master's kitchen was not well-stocked, but he did seem to have the main staples so he decided to make a simple flatbread with some jam and butter. There were also some fruits on the counter, so he put a few in the icebox to chill.

Loki emerged from the bathroom just as he finished washing the breakfast dishes, but he returned immediately to bed and pulled the canopy tightly closed. After a few minutes when nothing else seemed forthcoming, Thor decided to risk asking about the laundry.

He went to his master's bedside and kneeled again, respectfully. "Sir, may I be permitted to ask a question?" he asked, tentatively.

"You just did," his master said, somewhat peevishly.

Thor froze, suddenly nervous. An awkward silence rang out for a few moments before his master prompted him to go on.

"Sir, there is quite a bit of laundry that I was not able to handle last night. Does this apartment have washing facilities? Or, I could do them by hand, but I have no place to hang them to dry..."

His master’s hand suddenly emerged from the bed curtains, followed swiftly by his veiled face, closer than Thor had expected. He was trained well enough to avoid jumping, but only just. 

"Laundry? Where."

Thor gestured gently to the pile that lurked malevolently in the corner.

“Well, you’ve done such a good job on the rest of the place, I can probably take care of that at least.” His master reached out both his hands, muttered something under this breath, and suddenly the laundry pile seemed to… jump, somehow. The light musty smell was gone, and the visible stains on several items disappeared. Thor looked back at his master and saw that his hands were shaking, and he had broken out in a light sweat.

“Oh, I might have overdone it a bit. You’ll have to fold them yourself,” his master paused, winded, “but I trust you can handle that.”

“...Yes, sir,” Thor managed.

“Hand me a few of those sheets, the ones right on top. I need to layer up the nest before my frenzy starts. And if you find a blindfold in that mess, do lay it aside,” his master added. He retreated back into the shadows after Thor handed over the newly cleaned sheets, pulling the bed curtains closed once more.

Thor set at once to folding the pile of laundry. It mostly consisted of towels from the bathroom, a number of veils and robes, and a surprising number of sheets and blankets, even minus the two his master had already taken. They all smelled clean and fresh, as if they had been hanging outside for hours on a planet that smelled much cleaner than Sakaar. Thor also did indeed find a blindfold. The idea of wearing a blindfold made Thor nervous - he only had one remaining eye which he protected as best he could, and the fear of blindness ran deep. A blind slave was a useless slave. But if his master required it, he would of course comply.

Loki called for him just as he finished putting the last of the folded sheets in the chest. “Thor, it’s time. Put on your blindfold and come here.”

Thor quickly removed his tunic, folding it and laying it on top of the chest. He picked up the blindfold and moved quickly to his master’s bedside, then hesitated for a moment. The blindfold was heavy in his hand, taking up what felt like his whole field of vision. He felt a nervous sweat break out on his brow. His hands shook as slowly raised it to his face.

“Thor!”

He jumped and quickly shoved the blindfold on, knotting it tightly against the back of his head and pulling out a few strands of hair with it. He pushed aside the bed curtain blindly, almost pulling it from its fastenings.

“Be careful!” his master cried out, almost fearfully. “Don’t let the curtains fall! Close them tightly.”

Thor gingerly climbed onto the bed, hesitant without his sight, then turned and carefully pulled the bed curtains closed. He kneeled up on the edge of the bed, awaiting orders.

“Can you see anything?” his master asked.

“No, sir.”

Thor heard some shuffling and felt the mattress shake as Loki wiggled, followed by a moment of fresh air as the bed curtains were opened, then the sound of cloth hitting the floor. His master let out a sigh, and the temperature in the bed nest dropped a few degrees. An awkward silence followed.

“Well, get over here. What are you waiting for?”

Thor gingerly reached out to feel for his master’s body and situate himself. He felt like he was reaching into a dark abyss, that nothing outside his own body existed in the nothingness save the mattress under his knees and his master’s voice. Suddenly his hand made contact with smooth skin - he had found a limb, but the skin was much too cool to be healthy. He held onto it for a moment, rubbing the rough pad of his thumb across a delicate ridge of bone and feeling out the shape. A left leg.

“Yes, very good. You’ve found my ankle. Keep rubbing it with your thumb like that and I’m sure I’ll be overcome with paroxysms of ecstasy any moment.”

“Really?”

“No! I thought you had done this before?”

“I... haven’t ever been expected to take the lead before, sir.”

“Well I don’t have the time to tell you every little thing. Just, fuck me and we’ll figure out the details later.”

With the dark and the nerves Thor was not yet physically capable of fucking his master, but he had often received praise when others used his mouth. He bowed down to the ankle he held in his large hand, placing a light kiss on the jutting bone. He gently ran his rough palm up the smooth, cool leg, following the path of his hand with kisses and licks and feeling out the shape of his master’s body.

He was cooler to the touch than Thor thought was healthy, but his master did say that he was ill. His leg was also surprisingly hairless, and Thor found only smooth skin as he worked his way up. His master jerked and wiggled a little bit when Thor kissed his knee, ticklish. Oh ho! A weak spot. Thor focused on that area for a moment, brushing it with his whiskers. Loki let out a sharp giggle, then gasped and kicked Thor’s shoulder with his other foot. “Get on with it!” he demanded.

Thor shrugged and reached out to gently grasp his master’s other ankle and remove it from his shoulder. He gave that a kiss too, then laid it on the bed and kept working his way up from the knee. It was getting harder to reach as he kneeled, so he lay down on his stomach between Loki’s legs and kissed gently up the left thigh. He kept expecting to run into clothing soon, so he was surprised when thigh turned to hip and he felt only skin. It seemed his master was bare. 

He gently ran his hand up to the apex of his master’s thighs, trying to figure out what he was working with. There were many species in the galaxy, and Thor had met more than his fair share when he had been rented out at parties during his time as a bedslave, though he was by no means an expert. To his relief, he found a cock not unlike his own, perhaps a little smaller. Under that however, was where they began to differ - he found a small opening, already leaking wetness. He started to explore lower, but his master stiffened up, so he moved away from there. Well. Now he had the general lay of the land at least.

He shuffled up and gave a gentle kiss to the tip of his master’s cock. His master shuddered, and went still. Thor kept kissing his cock with little pecks, sweet and gentle. Even here the skin was cool, almost clammy with the wetness from below. Thor licked once, experimentally, and tasted almost nothing - perhaps a gentle sweetness if anything at all. His warm tongue seemed to jolt Loki back to life, and he jerked and let out a moan. Thor took that as the encouragement it was and began licking his master’s cock, cleaning the sweet fluid away. Still, it stayed soft. He took the cock into his mouth and tried to gently suck some life into it, but his master hissed and dug his heels harshly into Thor’s back. “No! Too Much!”

He let go immediately, giving an apologetic kiss to the delicate tip. “I'm sorry, sir.” 

“No matter. Just, get on with it.”

He continued licking down below, where the little opening lay. More fluid had beaded up around the opening, and he licked it away gingerly. His master opened his thighs a little more, an invitation to continue. He dove in deeper and deeper, licking with more enthusiasm when his master responded in turn. He firmed up his tongue and tried to insert it into the opening, and to his surprise the soft entrance clamped down on his tongue and his master gave out a sudden squeal, wiggling away. Thor pulled back, but Loki kicked out in frustration. “Keep going!” he hissed.

Thor slid his strong arms under Loki’s thighs and hooked him firmly, pulling his hips up to Thor’s hungry mouth. Now Loki was pinned like a butterfly, unable to pull away from Thor’s ministrations. Thor dove back in, licking deeply into the small opening as Loki jerked and writhed, letting out little cries and gasps as Thor mapped out his sensitive spots. Without his vision Thor had to use his other senses to direct him - the tensing of Loki’s thighs around his head, wiggling of his hips to redirect him, slight hesitant withdraws when a lick was too firm or an area too sensitive to be brushed even by his soft beard. His head spun and his remaining senses were filled with only Loki - his scent, his gasps, the coolness of his skin, his sweetness on his tongue.

Suddenly Loki reached down and grabbed Thor firmly by the hair, pulling him close and grinding into his face. Thor kept licking frantically, staying where he was bid, with Loki’s whole body curled around him. A sudden gush of much thicker sweet fluid flooded his mouth, so he gently slowed his licks and focused on swallowing this down. Loki gradually relaxed, laying back against the bed once more until he was completely boneless. Thor gave a few last little kitten licks to clean the rest of the fluid away, then lay his head on his master’s thigh, just breathing.

His master’s long fingers scratched gently through his hair, petting and soothing. He was only half hard, the fear of the blindfold still lurking beneath the surface, but his master’s kind and gentle petting helped him to relax a bit. It seemed his mouth was still useful, even if the rest of him wasn’t yet ready to serve. He found himself drifting off to sleep, tired from nerves and his long night cleaning, head cushioned on his master's thigh.

He awoke some time later in the dark to a sudden pained groan from his master. "Thor..." His long fingers tightened almost painfully in Thor's hair.

"I'm here, sir."

"Thor... need. Again." His nails scratched at Thor's scalp, frenzied.

"I'm here sir. I'm here." He hurriedly leaned up to use his mouth again, licking softly. After a few moments though it became clear that his master was not being satisfied. Thor thrust his tongue as deep as he could into Loki, but each time the muscles clamped down and forced him out. Thor kneeled up and grabbed Loki's thighs firmly, spreading them to get as deep as he could, but he was forced out again and again and his master was getting desperate.

"Pleassse, Thor, please, fuck. Thor, fuck..." Loki groaned, almost crying.

He reached a hand down to grasp his cock as it slowly filled out, desperately trying to work it to hardness. He thought about his master's need, how he was relying on Thor to serve him, how he was suffering while Thor was lying about being useless and soft. Thor had to get hard, had to fuck him, had to end his suffering. To his relief his cock soon firmed up, ready to perform its duty.

"I'm here sir, I'm here, shh." Thor soothed. He knelt between Loki's legs, one strong arm beneath Loki’s knee keeping him spread wide, and pressed the head of his cock to the small entrance. Even as wet as it was, Thor was sure it would never fit. His cock was quite large, and often caused those he studded to feel more pain than pleasure in their coupling. He had focused on learning to serve using his mouth to make up for this deficit, but that would not suffice this time.

He gently pressed in, and Loki's muscles fluttered, clamping down and trying to keep him out. Visions of failure flashed through his head, of his cock being rejected just as his tongue had been, his master writhing in pain and unfulfilled need, Thor a useless lump next to him. He leaned in to try to get more leverage and Loki wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He gave a stronger push and Loki’s muscles suddenly loosened, accepting several inches of Thor’s length with another gush of fluid.

“Yesssss...” Loki gave a guttural groan as Thor slid in, tightening his grip on Thor’s neck.

Unlike his skin, the inside of his master's passage was burning hot, tight and rippling around him. It clenched and released in turn, almost pulling him in. Thor found the pattern quickly and began to fuck into his master, giving him a little more each time he pressed in. Loki gasped and sobbed, his hands almost painfully digging into Thor's neck, practically hanging from him now. Sweat beaded up under the blindfold, making his eye itch and burn. Thor focused on setting a solid rhythm, fucking steadily into his master's heat and clenching wetness. He reached his other hand down, supporting Loki’s back and pulling him closer, rocking him deeper on his cock with each thrust.

"Th- Thor. Yes. Gooooood, good boy. Thor. Good boy," his master panted, air forced out of him each time Thor fucked in.

He was careful to avoid pulling him too close, remembering his master's warnings about touching his face and neck. He felt his orgasm begin to build, the heat and the wet and his master's pleasured gasps driving him closer to the edge, but he forced it back - his master came first. He could feel him growing tighter and tighter and tighter around him, his panting growing more frantic, his clawing fingers digging deeper as his peak approached.

Loki suddenly let out a quiet scream, passage clenching down on Thor's cock. Thor went to pull out, not wanting to come in his master without permission, but Loki gave a bereft whine when he tried to pull back and clamped down even harder, almost painfully, and Thor was lost. He came hard, biting his own lip. Loki gave a satisfied sigh when he felt Thor's seed dripping from his tight entrance, relaxing a bit and letting his grip weaken.

They lay there, panting, just holding each other. After a few minutes Loki seemed to drift off again, but Thor was quickly growing uncomfortable and sticky. He gently moved his master's arms from around him, then gingerly moved back to the edge of the bed. He pulled the curtain aside and wriggled out, making sure to pull it tightly closed behind him. He reached up and pulled off the blindfold, shaky and almost disoriented with the sudden return of his sight.

The dingy light coming through their window indicated it was probably mid- or late-afternoon. He crossed the room and pulled a few cloths from the chest to wet, wringing them out well until they were only damp. He used one cloth to give himself a perfunctory wipe down, cleaning the fluids from his body and face, then threw the soiled cloth in the hamper. His stomach gave a little growl, reminding him his master hadn't eaten all day or last night. He pulled a few of the cool fruits from the icebox and sliced them up, arranging them in a bowl. He added a few pieces of the remaining flatbreads from yesterday, spread with a thin layer of honey. That was the best he could do for now.

He tied the blindfold tightly around his face again, carefully gathered up the remaining cloths and the bowl of fruit and flatbreads, and headed back to their nest. When he pulled the bed curtain open he found that his master was crying softly, little gasps of despair. He gave a little scream, presumably as light flooded into their nest, and sobbed "Thor, no, please, don't, please." Thor felt the floor open up under him and swallowed him whole. He had made a mistake. He had harmed his master.

He dropped the food and cloths at the foot of the bed, fell to his knees on the mattress, and pressed his forehead to his master's cool hip. "I'm sorry sir, please, tell me how this slave erred so I may serve you better. I'm sorry sir, I'm sorry."

Loki paused in his sobs, sniffing a little. "You're... here? Here?" He asked, almost beyond words.

"I'm here sir," Thor promised in a soothing voice. "I'm here."

Loki laid a trembling hand on Thor's head, just holding him there. When Thor moved a bit, trying to keep from falling off the edge of the mattress, the fingers tightened and held him still.

"I... you… gone."

"I only went to fetch some supplies, to keep you comfortable sir. A few fruits, and a cloth."

"You... gone."

"Never sir. I'm here."

Loki used Thor's hair as a handle to pull him further up the bed, and Thor moved as he was bid. His master pulled him up until he was practically laying on his chest, their legs entwined together. He wrapped Thor's arms around him and wiggled unhappily until Thor tightened his grip. They lay there together in the nest until Loki calmed down and his hitching sobs turned to quiet shakes.

"Before," his master said, almost in a whisper. "Before, need. Left. Alone. Pain. Need." He let out another sob, wrapping his own arms tight around Thor. "Hideous... but. Need."

"I understand, sir. I will not leave you," he said, soothingly. "I’m here.”

"Please, Thor. Need." He pressed his hips against Thor, and Thor understood.

His master's panic had caused any arousal that had been lingering from before to vanish, but Thor could do his best. He reached down and slipped two fingers inside Loki, fucking them in and out as he kissed at his master's bare chest. His spend from before soon coated his fingers, easing their passage. To his surprise his thumb brushed against his master's cock, which was thickening. The first two times they had fucked he had stayed limp, but now he was beginning to stand tall.

Thor wiggled and shifted on his side a bit, Loki’s arm sliding down to wrap around his back, still reluctant to let go. He reached down with his other hand and grasped Loki's cock. It was a little different from his own, smoother and lacking the thick flare at the head that his own cock had, but with a thick swelling at the base instead. He wrapped his hand firmly around it and began to pump, tightening his fist until Loki moaned in pleasure. He worked it steadily up and down, pumping his fingers in and out at the same time. Fluid beaded at the tip and he gathered it on each downstroke, using it to smooth the way.

He brushed his lips carefully over Loki’s cool chest, searching by feel until he found the pebble of a nipple and gave it a gentle lick. Loki gave a sharp gasp at that but didn’t object, so he continued licking and sucking gently at the small bud, including the occasional nibble. He blew softly over the wet skin, chilling it even further, and Loki gave a shudder of pleasure. He was still crying a bit, but wordlessly now, gasping sobs.

“I’m here,” Thor murmured again and again, eye closed tightly under the blindfold. “I’m here. I won’t leave you.”

Loki started moving his hips, fucking his cock into Thor’s tight grip. Thor carefully followed him, not letting him slip free but allowing him to lead. The swelling at the base of his cock seemed to grow firmer and firmer as he fucked, and Loki jolted each time it popped in and out of Thor’s fist. Thor slid a third finger into the clenching channel below and Loki began fucking more and more frantically, panting and whining and scratching at Thor’s back with his sharp nails. Finally he came with a cry, popping the swelling into the clutch of Thor’s fist, passage clamping down on his fingers. Another gush of thick fluid ran down into his hand, followed by a second flood of slightly thinner fluid that overflowed from his closed fist.

He moved to loosen his grip on his master’s cock and he gave a cry of pain, desperately reaching down to cover Thor’s fist with his own hand and gripping hard. Thor mirrored him, retightening his grip, and he gave a sigh of relief. It seemed that his master required the swelling at the base of his cock to be gripped tightly after orgasm, or it would cause pain. That explained the vice-grip of his passage at least.

“Thor,” Loki whispered quietly, tired after his frenzy. “Good boy.”

Thor pressed his mouth to the closest bit of skin, searing marks of his devotion into each swell of Loki’s delicate ribs. 

After about five minutes the slow drip into Thor’s clenched fist eased off, and the swelling at the base of Loki’s cock began to go down. Both he and his master were messy, covered in fluids of all kinds, and Loki in dried tears from his earlier panic. He had drifted off again, laying still and vulnerable next to Thor. Thor leaned down to the foot of the bed and collected the damp cloths from earlier, glad to find they had not dried too much. He carefully wiped himself and Loki down, carefully brushing his hands over his master’s cool smooth skin to ensure he didn’t miss a spot. He gently tugged the top sheet out from under Loki, then wrapped the dirtied cloths in the sheet and tossed them from the nest to be dealt with later. 

He felt around the mattress, but couldn’t find any other major wet spots, so the bedding was as clean as it was going to be for now. He lay down next to his master again, this time with the small bowl of cut fruits and honeyed flatbread. The fruits weren’t as chilled as they had been, but they were cool enough.

“Sir?”

His master let out only a groan, and flopped a hand against Thor's chest with a smack. "Sir, would you eat? You haven't eaten or drank anything..."

"Tired..."

"I could feed you sir, if you-" 

"NO!!" Loki suddenly snarled, tensing, fingers an iron claw against Thor's chest. "NO! Don't look... I said...." Loki devolved into groans again, shaking his head violently.

Thor placed his large hand over Loki's on his chest, using his thumb to rub soothingly across the knuckles. "I promise sir, I will not look. Sir, please...I don't want you to hurt."

The tension gradually left Loki's hand until it lay soft and pliant again against Thor's chest. Thor lifted it and gently brought it to his lips for a tender, pleading kiss.

"Please..."

He heard his master nod, once, then lay still.

Nervously he used one hand to reach up and feel for his master's mouth. Other than the brief glimpse through the veil when he first arrived, this was the first opportunity he had been given to explore his master’s features. He gently brushed his fingers from Loki's chest, following his neck up until he found the sharp angle of his jawline, fingers feather light and exploratory. Salty tracks of dried tears still marred his gaunt cheeks. Thor could feel the puffs of his master's rapid nervous breaths, fluttering like a trapped moth under glass. His fingers found the edge of Loki’s mouth, and he traced its outline. His lips were thinner than Thor had expected, dry and rough against Thor’s fingertips. He pressed his fingers a little more firmly against them, feeling a thrill at the firmness of teeth behind them. 

Loki suddenly snapped at Thor's finger, catching it between surprisingly sharp teeth and latching on. Thor gave a startled yell and jerked back, and Loki let go with a whimper, trembling. Thor immediately sucked his injured finger into his mouth, tasting blood. Loki kept whimpering and trembling, slurring out "Sssorry, ssorry, sorry," as he cried.

Thor pressed a soft kiss to Loki's chest, smoothing his broad palm down his side to soothe him. "It's ok, it’s ok, I'm here," he murmured. Loki grasped his injured hand and brought it to his mouth, delicately kissing and licking at the sluggishly bleeding wound until it sealed. After the copper taste had faded away he let it go reluctantly, with a final kiss of apology.

Thor selected a piece of cut fruit from the bowl, juicy and sweet, and held it up to his master's lips. He delicately took the piece from Thor's fingers with his teeth, chewing it slowly and sucking at the juices. When he swallowed Thor was ready with another piece, pressing it gently to Loki's mouth. After a few pieces of fruit he tore off a corner of honey-smeared flatbread and offered it. Loki devoured this as well, licking the honey from Thor's fingers. He alternated offering pieces of fruit and honeyed bread, Loki gradually making his way through most of the bowl, before he finally turned his head away when Thor pressed a fresh piece to his mouth.

Thor returned the piece of fruit to the bowl and set it aside, using the last clean damp cloth to wipe the juice and honey and dried tear tracks from Loki's face and neck. He gave a delicate sniff to make sure things were clean, then set the bowl and cloth aside and snuggled up to Loki. "Thank you, sir. Thank you for letting me take care of you." 

Loki's tired hand found his hair once more, petting through it. "G'boy... my Thor," he said sleepily, already drifting away.

This pattern continued in one long smear of time - Loki would awake, in need, and Thor would do his best to serve and alleviate his master’s suffering. They fucked several times, and Thor used his hands and mouth when his cock was tired, but he tried his best to end his master’s suffering as quickly as possible when his need peaked. Each time Loki seemed to get more vicious than the last - biting and clawing at Thor, leaving his arms scattered with bite marks and his back and sides with scratches that bled sluggishly, stinging with sweat. In the exhausted valleys in between, his master would give him soft pets, licking at Thor’s bleeding skin, and Thor would do his best to soothe his master and keep him clean. He emerged from their nest several times to fetch clean cloths and fresh food and water, sharing it bite for bite and sip for sip with Loki when he insisted. He carefully re-tied the blindfold tightly each time he returned, still fearing the restriction but wanting to make sure his master felt at ease.

But Thor was growing concerned - it had been two days at least and the peaks of his master’s need seemed to only be growing more violent, even as the peaceful valleys in between grew longer. He practically had to fight Loki now, enduring the scratches and bites as he writhed in need, sobbing when Thor’s ministrations fell short. The darkness and the blindfold made it worse - he had no idea when the blows would come, but Thor was too afraid to restrain him. His master had said that his frenzy came upon him twice a year, so this must have happened before - but he had not said how long the frenzy should last, or how to tell if things were going terribly wrong. Thor dozed when he could, cuddled up and holding his master tight, but concern clenched tight around his heart.

He was brought out of his doze to an unusually loud moan of need from Loki, who began thrashing almost immediately. Before Thor could move he heard a ripping sound, then they were both covered in cloth - Loki’s thrashing had brought down the makeshift bed curtains, covering them both. Thor started to panic - he was unable to see, and now he was trapped, and Loki was fighting harder and harder as he tried to escape the sheet and get to Thor. Thor desperately searched for the edge of the sheet. He had to unwrap Loki, he was in pain and panicking, letting out little sobs as he called for Thor.

Finally his fingers found a small hole in the sheet and he used all his strength to rip it apart. His master was still flailing under the sheet, so he ripped it further to free him. Suddenly one of his master’s flailing hands slapped him hard, his clawed fingers catching on the blindfold and ripping it from his head. 

Thor’s vision swam for a moment, then he focused and saw him: his master. He still had the same black hair as before, tangled and snarled from his frenzied writhing, but the milk-pale skin was gone. His master’s skin was colored with a hundred shades of blue, from the light clear blue of a hot summer sky to the deepest blue blacks of a painful bruise. Twin horns arched delicately from his broad forehead, black at the base and fading to grey at the dull tips. He had deep, ruby-red eyes, hazed and teary in his frenzy, a long aquiline nose, and sharp, snow white teeth, with thin lips pulled back in a grimace of pain. He continued to claw at Thor, his black nails leaving scratches in his skin as he stared, frozen.

His master was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. 

A sudden viciousness overtook Loki’s expression as his hazy eyes focused on Thor, highlighted in the light from the window. He sprang forward and grabbed Thor around the shoulders and pushed him back on the bed, clambering on top of him. Although they had fucked many ways during his master’s long frenzy, they had never fucked like this - wild and scratching, devouring each other. Thor reached up and grabbed the back of his master’s neck, pulling him forward and smashing their mouths together. He cut his lip on the edge of one of Loki’s sharp teeth, but Loki only licked the blood away, then chased the kiss deeper into Thor’s mouth. 

Thor could feel his master’s wiry but strong arms pulling his thighs apart, and a jolt of fear flashed through him. Loki’s cock was poking at him, trying to find purchase and shove in, and he started to struggle in earnest. He had prepared himself a bit, but not enough, not near enough for this. He ran a hand up Loki’s thigh to his leaking entrance and gathered up some slick that had pooled there, desperately working it into himself to try to ease the way. His master shoved against him again and again, but he was not ready - he was not ready!

His body still remembered grappling for his life in his gladiator days, and he instinctively seized his master by the hip and neck and flipped him over to reverse their positions. His master landed hard on the bed and lay still, winded for a moment.

Thor desperately worked his fingers into himself as he knee-walked over to his master and straddled him, brushing one palm soothingly down Loki’s face. “Shh, shh, sir. I’m here,” he murmured. His other hand still worked frantically at his hole, but he was as open as he would get. He reached down and ran his hand over his master’s entrance one more time, gathering up slick, then coated his master’s cock. His master jolted when Thor wrapped a firm hand around him, but held still enough as Thor pressed it to himself.

He slowly lowered himself on Loki’s cock, trying to press it into himself. His body refused to let Loki in, tightening in nervousness and remembered pain. Loki’s thick brows knit together at the resistance of Thor’s body, but Thor stroked his face again and he calmed a bit.

Sweat broke out on Thor’s forehead as he bore down, and Loki’s cock suddenly popped in. He gasped and froze, stretched wider than he expected, but Loki didn’t give him much time to adjust. He started fucking his hips up into Thor, rapid and off-rhythm. Thor desperately reached down and put a broad palm on Loki’s belly, stilling him. Loki gave a snarl of frustration, but Thor began fucking himself gingerly on Loki’s cock and he began to calm. It was not as painful as he remembered, and thankfully he had been able to gather enough slick from Loki’s entrance, so he only needed to adjust and ride this out.

He moved up and down slowly on Loki’s cock, working it into himself a little at a time. Loki’s brows were still furrowed, but his mouth was wide open now, and little ohs of pleasure escaped from between his sharp teeth each time Thor took him in. Thor reached the base of Loki’s cock a little earlier than he expected, and then he felt the stretch - oh no. He had forgotten about the swelling at the base of Loki’s cock.

Loki sensed his hesitation and grabbed him by the hips, fucking up into Thor hard. Thor let out a little squeak as the swelling suddenly popped in, expanding inside him. He tried to pull up in a panic but it was already too large, and Loki snarled in pain as he pulled away. But, oh-! The swelling pushed against something inside him that gave him a jolt of pleasure, and he involuntarily tightened down. His master gave out a moan as he tentatively circled his hips, not pulling out, but grinding the swelling into that pleasure spot. This time, they moaned together.

He leaned forward and braced his hands on either side of his master’s head, keeping his balance while he circled his hips. With each grind the pleasure in him burned brighter and brighter, his master’s cock swelled slightly larger, and instead of pain Thor felt only satisfaction. He bent down to press a tender kiss to his master’s mouth, more gentle this time. Tears rolled down his master’s cheeks as he gasped out in pleasure, and Thor kissed them away. His master let out a little sob, cock swelling even more in Thor’s ass, then started to come. Thor remembered his master’s reaction last time and clenched down as hard as he could, pleased when he heard Loki gasp in pleasure. The tight clench on the unyielding cock helped push him over the edge and he too came hard, covering his master’s blue skin in his seed, adding clouds to the clear blue summer sky.

They lay there for a moment, Loki panting and still coming, filling Thor up deep. They both lay there, relaxing after the rush to orgasm. 

Then the haze of lust began to clear from Loki’s eyes, and he started to come back to himself.

“Th-Thor? Wha-” his red eyes darted around, taking in how closely he and Thor were tied together, the light from the window highlighting them both in sharp relief, surrounded by scraps of bed curtain. A single tear rolled down his cheek in despair, and he started to gasp. He grabbed desperately at the scraps of bed curtain and tried to cover himself, but it was too late. “Don’t, don’t look at me!” his master cried, and Thor’s heart broke.

Thor reached one trembling hand to cup his master’s cheek. Loki tried to twist his face away, so Thor slid his palm down to cup Loki’s long neck instead, brushing away the tangled hair and holding it tenderly. He brushed his thumb against Loki’s neck and jaw, soothing him until he calmed down, resigned to the situation.

“I guess that’s it then,” he said at last, still sniffling a bit. “You have seen my true skin.”

“Sir, I’m so sorry. You ripped off my blindfold in your frenzy and it was too late, and you were suffering so much sir, please. I’m sorry for failing you.”

Loki’s gave a little sniff, still looking into the distance

“Most of the time I can hide this curse with magic, an illusion that covers the horrors beneath. But when my frenzy comes upon me, it reveals what I truly am: a monstrous beast.”

Thor’s heart broke, seeing how much self-loathing Loki held in his heart. “Sir, please believe me,” he begged, “you are the most beautiful man I have ever seen.”

Loki gave a little scoff, his lips twisting in a sneer. “I’m a hideous monster. My eyes are of blood, I have the horns of a beast, my touch chills even the warmest skin. You don’t have to lie to me to save your life, Thor. I wanted a living dildo, so I went out and bought one. You have done a fine job serving your purpose, but now your job is done.”

Suddenly Loki’s cock slipped free from Thor’s hole with a gush of fluid. He pulled away at once, shrugging off Thor’s grip and wrapping the scraps of the curtains around him. He moved to the edge of the bed and stared out into the room, trembling but resolute.

“I won’t sell you back to that cretin in the market. I can do that much,” he said, in a hollow voice. “I will find a good place for you. I will find someone more worthy of your devotion than a monster.”

Thor reached out tentatively and let his hand fall to the edge of the mattress, palm up.

“Sir,” he said in a kind but firm voice. “Who would you call a monster? The man who raises a child from boy to man, then sends him away to die for sport? The man who delights in the suffering of those weaker than him, bending them to his whims? The man who treats a loyal, dedicated servant as if he is no more than a bit of furniture, to discard when he no longer matches the decor? I’ve seen suffering. I’ve seen death. I’ve seen monsters. None of them ever held me tenderly, petted my hair, praised me.

“Sir, you have honored me. I got to see your beautiful face transformed in ecstasy. I got to hear your cries of pleasure, feed you from my own hand, hold you close and keep you clean and sated.”

Loki turned and looked at him, lost.

“Please sir,” murmured Thor. “I would gladly serve by your side for the rest of my days, if you would but keep me.”

Loki looked away again, hanging his head low. Then, gingerly, he slid his hand over to rest in Thor’s palm, giving a gentle squeeze of acceptance. Thor gently lifted their clasped hands to his mouth and kissed Loki’s cool skin.

“I make no promises,” Loki said at last, looking into Thor’s face with his ruby eyes. “I’ve never had a slave. I didn’t plan on keeping you beyond this season. I don’t know how to care about you, about others, about anything more than survival. But - I can try. We can try.”

He was sore, and filthy, and some of his scratch marks and bite marks were still bleeding. Loki looked no better - he was as filthy as Thor, and his hair looked like it would take hours of careful combing and oiling to get all the snarls out. But when Loki turned to him, and pressed his cool face into Thor’s chest, and Thor pressed a delicate kiss to the end of Loki’s horn, it was the most hopeful he had ever felt in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> end note: I couldn't find a way to work this into the story, but general background information on this AU: Loki is a Jotun runt but he's not aware of Jotunheim. He was abandoned on Sakaar too young to remember his home planet or other Jotun, discarded into the streams of the universe for his size. He makes a living selling potions and other magic items. Thor was dropped off on Sakaar as a youth as well, he may be a prince who was removed from power by Hela. Thor and Loki vow that one day they will get off this planet and go somewhere good, and they eventually do - Loki finds a way to navigate the back ways of the world tree where they travel to Midgard and live and love in peace the rest of their days.
> 
> And you BET that Thor helps Loki comb all the snarls out of his post-heatsex hair, and loves every minute of it.


End file.
